


I'm Here

by StarrySky1



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Comforting Kisses, F/M, Fluff, Mileven, Nightmares, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySky1/pseuds/StarrySky1
Summary: After a long night of hanging out with her friends and boyfriend, El goes home utterly exhausted. As she gets into her bed she feels as if she isn’t alone. She has a nightmare through the night… again.She seeks comfort through Mike and as soon as he hears the sobs in her voice, he sneaks on over. He crawls through her hidden window and stays in her room and holds her to calm her down.Sweet tender moments between the two along with some sweet kissesHope you enjoy! ;u;





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA my very first Mileven fanfic. I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> This takes place just a few months after the Snow Ball.
> 
> There's so much fluff in this oml

“He’s getting closer, his breathing is so loud” Mike said with his voice shaking, full of fear.

 

Growling and footsteps could be heard. How did he find them? They were sure to not be too loud but they somehow failed.

 

“What are we gonna do?” A whisper came through Will’s mouth,”We can’t make a run for it, he’ll see us and we’ll be goners” Rustling came from the bushes. The boys gathered their weapons and pointed it straight at the target. The creature grew about 7 feet tall above them, his huge teeth glowering at them. He gave out a huge screech, something the Party could never describe. It opened it’s mouth and growled and gets ready to dive and- and-

 

“And what??” Lucas said impatiently. “What does he do?” From the across the table, Mike made a smug face replying,”This gives you guys about a few moments to decide what to do. Better hurry though, he may get hungry and one of you will be out”

 

Dustin made an unknown panicked noise, sounded kind of like a squirrel on drugs. This caused the girls behind them, Max and Eleven, to laugh and pay attention to what was about to unfold.

 

The Party was at Mike’s house for their annual campaign, they were currently trying to defeat the big monster they were tracking through the game to try to defeat him, this was 7th hour.

 

Will lunged for the die and got ready to roll to see what his character was going to do.”Hey wait a minute! Why do you get to attack?” Lucas said, reaching for the dice in Will’s hand. To this, Will pulled his hand back. “It’s really all up to Mike on who the monster is launching at,” Dustin turned his head towards the boy, ”so Mike who’s the monster attacking? Who can attack??”

 

Mike was staring straight ahead, Eleven and Max were watching intenstly at the game. Eleven saw Mike staring at her and smiled. Mike smiled back at his girlfriend. “Mike!” The moment was ruined when Dustin shook his friend ‘back to Earth’ as he waved his arms, questioning on what to do “O-Oh sorry, right” The girls were heard giggling in the background as they continued.”The monster is lunching at…. _Dustin_!” Dustin screamed as he grabbed the die and threw them down on the table. “What is it? What is it!?” Dustin looked at it and got a huge smile on his face and sounded relieved, ”It’s a 14!!” The room was full of cheers as the monster was finally vanquished and the Party was free to continue.

 

“Boys!!” Mrs. Wheeler yelled down to the basement. Max made a small grunt noise, indicating that she and Eleven were there too.”And girls, it’s 10:30! Time to pack up!”

 

The group groaned. “But it’s the weekend, we don’t have to get up early tomorrow!” Mike yelled up back. Will perked up and looked at Mrs. Wheeler on the stairs. She shook her head and only replied with, ”Sorry Michael. But Lucas’ and Dustin’s moms called and they want them home. And Jonathan is upstairs ready to go.”

Mike’s face turned to disgust, Jonathan was there the whole time upstairs in Nancy’s room. He did _not_ want to think about _that_.

 

No matter how hard they would try to argue, the fun night was over. Lucas, Max, Dustin and Will all said their good-byes to Eleven and Mike. Dustin gave Mike a knowing look, to this Mike just mouthed, “Shut it” as he climbed the stairs to leave.

 

Mrs. Wheeler turned her attention to Eleven, ”Jane, Chief Hopper called and said that he was on his way to get you too. Said that he may be a bit late. Eleven or “Jane”, as all their parents (excluding Joyce) called her, just nodded and said, ”Okay, thank you Mrs. Wheeler.” her voice came out as almost a whisper, but loud enough for the woman to hear. “You can call me Karen, dear”. she said with a smile as she headed up the stairs.  

 

Mike turned to El,”So… what did you think of the campaign?” His voice was very shaky. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he so awkward? He literally talks to Eleven everyday, especially since he spent an entire year without her. He wasn’t going to let her out of his sight for too long.

 

“Campaign is what you were doing right?” her sweet voice came out so innocently, her head made a turn. To this, Mike found adorable. He almost wanted to cry and hug her. He nodded with a smile growing on his freckled face, “Yep. It’s a game called ‘ _Dungeons and Dragons_ ’ it’s pretty much why we could understand the Upside Down and the other monsters there. It’s all based on this game”.

 

Eleven nodded. Mike made a small gesture towards the couch with his hand. “Do you wanna sit and talk before Hopper gets here?” He asked. El had as smile on her face in seconds and already made her way towards the couch behind them. Mike followed with a smile of his on his face.

 

As he sat down next to her, he felt his face grow hot. This was the first time they were completely alone since El closed the gate of the Upside Down and their year apart. He kept looking over nervously as she, herself, sat down. True, they had been alone at the Snow Ball as they danced and had that special kiss. But there were other students around them, now they only had each other.

 

Mike glanced down to El’s hand, it layed limp next to her thigh. He moved his own hand very slowly towards it, he felt a jolt of electricity as soon as he made contact. Eleven turned her head at him, then looked down at their hands. She looked up at Mike, his face was red as a tomato as he looked in the distance. His eyes shifting back and forth to her and the wall across from them. El moved her hand very slowly to interlock their fingers together. She hoped that she was doing it right. Mike reacted almost instantly as he turned his head, he looked down at their hands and felt a blush course through his face as she leaned her head down onto his shoulder.

 

Mike held his breath, feeling very flustered. Why was he like this? Other guys his age could easily take this. Hell, they would probably even put their arm around them before they had the chance to touch their hand back. But he, he wished he was, isn’t like the other guys his age. He was nerdy and shy and awkward. Usually wasn’t what a girl wanted. He looked over to El, as she was looking down to the floor. “Is this not right?” she said with a sheepish tone. Mike squeezed her hand and leaned into her, “It is. I’m just… really nervous” he admitted. El raised her head and looked at him with a blush of her own forming. “Nervous?” she said looking down again. Mike smiled a little but still held onto her hand, “Yeah… nervous. It means scared. Like when... h-how my hands are a bit sweaty”

 

“Is it bad?” El said as her voice shook a little, pulling away a bit. “Oh, no no no. I-I like it. I really like it”. Mike smiled as he gave her hand another tight squeeze. Eleven turned her whole body to face Mike, he did the same.

 

Mike stared deep into her eyes, her beautiful dark brown eyes. They always helped Mike feel calm, he steadied his breathing as he looked all around her face. His heart started beating fast as Eleven slowly leaned in. All Mike could do was stare, he felt glued in place. He wanted to lean as well and have their lips touch. To feel her soft lips on his. He felt the butterflies swarm his stomach and his heart beating against his ribcage. Just as their lips barely touched, footsteps could be heard towards the basement door.

 

“Jane! Come on, time to go home!” Hopper yelled down. Mike and Eleven jolted apart as fast as they could when they heard the chief's booming voice. El sighed and stood up. Mike followed her, his eyes never leaving hers. She broke the moment to hug him, to which he returned. He hugged her so tight as if he was afraid to ever let her go. In all honesty, he was. He _hated_ having her out of his sight. He wish she could stay a little longer.

 

“Goodbye Mike.” El said, sadness could be heard very obviously through her voice. Mike winced as the last time she said that, she disappeared before his eyes. “Let’s not say that anymore… let's say… ‘See you later’?” El smiled with understanding. “Okay.”

 

“Jane. Come on, let's _go_ ” came Hopper’s voice from upstairs. El looked back up towards him, then back at Mike,”See you later, Mike” she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

 

Mike felt his face flush as she walked up the stairs, still watching him as she left. He kept looking up at the door until he couldn’t hear footsteps anymore, he heard the front door close. She was gone.

 

 _“It’s okay. You’ll see her tomorrow”,_ Mike thought, he looked down after that thought passed,” _I hope..”_

 

\-----

Eleven shut the door to her bedroom as she said good night to Hopper in the next room. She sat on her bed and smiled to herself. She reached down to grab her teddy bear that Hopper gave her on day 200 her and Mike were apart. She was sobbing so loudly, he could hear her from all the way from the kitchen. He walked in and hugged her and apologized, he felt awful keeping them  apart… but it was the only way for them both to be safe. It was killing them. The very next day, he came into her room while she was sleeping and he set down the plush on her bedside table. When she woke up, she hugged it and named it ‘Mike’. She thanked him as soon as he got home for the day.

 

She set the bear down so she could changed into more comfortable clothes for her to sleep in. It wasn’t what normal girls would sleep in. Just an old t-shirt and long red checkered pajama pants. She moved the blankets so she could lay down and fall asleep. The sooner she did, the sooner she’d see Mike he next day. She felt herself smile.

 

As she opened her eyes, it was all black around her. It wasn’t The Void. It didn’t have the same feeling. She began to walk to see where she was.

 

It was all dark, not even walls and the mysterious place didn’t even seem to have a floor. It was just… empty. This carried on until a sudden light was shown behind her. It made a loud sound, like it was being turned on. Eleven turned her head in confusion as she followed. Ahead of her was another light switched on then another and another. She kept following them until she saw something in the distance. It seemed like a person was sitting down. It was too dark to see so she crept forward to see the image unfold. As she did she noticed a lot of the things she saw in The Upside Down. Slugs and vines and some cocoon thing was sheltering the unknown person. She felt her heart twist and break into a million pieces when she saw who the figure was.

 

_Mike_

 

El broke into a run so she could save him. But it was too late… his eyes were glossy, his mouth was wide open and she choked back a sob as a slug came through his mouth. She tried to still run to him but she felt glued in place. “Well look what you've done.”

 

She felt her blood run cold and her muscles stiffened as she recognized that voice. She turned around defensively and revealed the man she once called her ‘Papa’. She _hated_ this man. Because of this man, he has kept her and her mother apart and caused her to lose sanity. Him and his men were also the reason why her and Mike apart. Oh God, _Mike._ She looked back at the boy. He was dead and it was all of _his fault_.

 

“Don’t you go and blame me Eleven”. El swung her head to face him, she wanted to push his brains out. Just as she did to those other people who tried to hurt her and her friends. She face made out as a snarl as she stalked toward him. “May I remind you.. that _you_ were the one who opened the Gate. You let that monster run free. _And_ you didn’t just come with me when you had the chance. Now you're beloved Mike has finally paid the price”.

As he finished, she turned around and saw that Mike was now gone. She started to walk to where he once was, to try and find him. But just at that moment, Dr. Brenner grabbed her arm very forcefully and said,”Now let us go back and _no one_ else gets hurt”.

 

Eleven tried to pull away but his grip was too tight around her arm. Then suddenly, she felt as if she was falling. She looked around to find Dr. Brenner or even Mike but no one was there. She was all _alone_. She started to sob and as she kept falling she started to scream.

 

Her eyes jolted open as she awoke. She started breathing heavily as her breaths turned to frantic but quiet gasps. She grabbed her teddy bear from off the floor and hugged it tightly, curling up into a tight ball as she sobbed into the soft plush. She never wanted that to happen, she never wanted to see Mike like that. _Ever._ She quickly sat upright when she remembered what happened. Was it real? Was Mike okay?

 

She looked at that time on the alarm clock that Hopper gave her, just to fill in the emptiness on her desk. It read 2:00 am. She shakily reached for the Talker that Mike gave her, just in case she wanted to talk. They even had their own channel. She turned it on and started talking into it,”M-Mike?”

 

When he didn’t answer right away, she started shaking. Oh no no no _no_ . It couldn’t have been real. It just _couldn’t._ She started frantically yelling into the device,”M-Mike? Mike?! Mike!!” she felt hot tears fall on her face as she sobbed into the Talker.

 

Until she heard a soft, quiet voice.

 

“El?” the very sound made El stop sobbing and just stared at the device that she gripped tightly with her hands. She pressed the button to respond,”M-Mike…?”

 

“Yeah. What’s wrong? Are you okay?” he sounded tired. Guilt settled into the pit of her stomach. She woke him up. She started to calm down, although she did keep shaking as she spoke,”S-Sorry…”

 

Mike, on the other end, woke up the instant she said that and heard her sniffle. He sat up so he wouldn’t fall asleep, as she need him. “No, El. What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

 

He waited for a response. He could hear her breathing. He could tell that she was shaking, he started to grow worried. He held his own Talker tight and very close to his face, just in case she talked really quiet. What she said… he felt his own blood run cold.

 

“I-I think I had another dream… but it wasn’t good. I saw… I saw…” he heard her breaths come more frequent as she continued,”I saw you die…”

 

It was quiet for a long time, so long that she thought that Mike wasn’t going to respond at all, that was until she heard him say,”Do you want me to come over? Do you need to see me?”

 

She wanted to say yes, she wanted to _so_ badly. But she knew that his mom and Hopper would have their heads if they found out.”I don’t want to get you in trouble. Hopper will be mad if he finds out.”

 

“Then he won’t find out”. He said this as he was putting his jeans on and was getting ready to jump out his window to get his bike.”I’ll be right over”

 

El couldn’t help but smile as he said those four words. He was coming to her, he’s gonna be here. She felt her heart lift at just the thought of it. The smile got even bigger at the realization that Mike was okay. He was safe. He was on his way to her to help her.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, Mike knocked gently on her window. She opened it and lifted his body up with her telekinesis. As soon as he landed safely through into her room, she engulfed him with a hug.

 

 _He’s okay. He’s okay. He’s okay,_ she kept repeating in her head. She let out a breath of relief she didn’t know she was holding in. As he placed his face within her neck, she felt herself begin to cry.

 

Mike heard the sniffles and backed away to see what was wrong, his brow full of concern.

 

“E-El? Are you okay?” he asked in a soft, worried tone.

 

She only nodded and smiled. _He’s okay_ the thought made her lean forward and pressed her lips to his. It was longer than their normal kisses. She didn’t want to pull away, ever. His lips felt soft, warm and comforting. She loved it. Her heart began to race, the butterflies started to rise in her throat.

 

In a reaction, Mike placed his hand on the back of her head. He wanted to hold her and comfort her and keep her safe. His other hand went up to her face and he rubbed his thumb against her cheek. He started caressing her brown curls with his fingers. Their kiss only lasted a few more seconds before El pulled away, breathless.

 

They opened their eyes and stared in a daze. They pressed their foreheads against each other. Never taking their eyes away.

 

“You’re safe”. El whispered, her tears finally falling. To this Mike swiftly pushed away with his thumb, which was still on her face.

 

El and Mike walked slowly and sat on El’s bed. She began to tell him about her dream, to why she was so fearful and shaky. She poured out her fear, sadness and anguish seeing him like that. She never wanted to see him like that in the real world. She vowed on that day that, that would never happen. As she was telling him, tearfully, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

 

As she finished, he was in tears too. It was so… _unfair_ that she went through that. Even though it was only a nightmare, it wasn’t fair that she went through that. That bastard Dr. Brenner. If he was truly alive like how El said, Mike was going to _kill_ him.

 

“And w-when I turned around you w-were gone… j-just g-gone..” she whimpered and started to sob gently into her hands. He wrapped his arm around her tighter as he shushed her gently. He pulled her closer to his chest so she could hear his heartbeat, which was beating fiercely at the moment.

 

“Shh. Shh. Shh. Hey, I’m okay. I’m okay, El” he whispered as she wrapped her arms around him and burrowed in his neck, he could feel her shaking and hear her sobs.

 

They stayed there like that for another 30 minutes before El whispered,”C-Can you p-please stay here? I don’t want you to leave..” Mike gazed down into her deep, beautiful brown eyes and softly caressed her shoulder lovingly.

 

“I’ll stay as long as you need me to”.

 

El managed a smile as he kissed the top of her forehead and nuzzled her nose with his own. He smiled softly at her back. The teens then got up and laid down comfortably in El’s bed, Mike pulled the blankets to cover them both. But most of them were on El.

 

Eleven snuggled into Mike’s chest, Mike instantly felt himself blush as she wrapped her legs with his and placed her hand over his heart. Mike softly placed his head on top of hers and nuzzled as they both drifted off into sleep.

 

As she fell asleep. Mike smiled. Her mouth was in a perfect straight line, only opening occasionally. He placed a soft kiss in her hair and whispered,”I’m here… I’m not going anywhere”.

 

El drifted off to sleep as she heard him say that, feeling safe. But was she didn’t hear was another faint whisper coming from Mike’s mouth.

 

“I love you”.           

  
  
\----

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading~! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! xoxo


End file.
